Joshua Foley
"Life. Death. Taking it, giving it. I give life. I take it. With everything my powers can do... Really Miss Pryde... What '''can't' I do?"'' Storia Background Josh nasce nel 2019 in una famiglia piuttosto agiata, in cui le apparenze valgono più di tutto il resto. Il padre è un uomo d'affari e quindi spesso assente dalla vita familiare, la madre non ha un lavoro vero e proprio ma è spesso impegnata in eventi e campagne di beneficenza. La differenza di età fra di lui e i due fratelli maggiori fa anche sì che il rapporto che si instaura fra di loro non sia dei più stretti. Soprattutto, la famiglia mantiene una chiara posizione anti-mutanti. Nonostante i genitori siano poco presenti durante la sua infanzia, Josh li ama molto e cerca costantemente la loro approvazione, anche se questa arriva raramente. Spinto dalla quasi necessità di essere accettato ed apprezzato, il ragazzo tenderà sempre a farsi trascinare dalle persone che ha intorno. Questa caratteristica, purtroppo, lo porta su di una brutta strada: trascinato dal suo migliore amico Duncan e influenzato dalle opinioni sentite in famiglia, Josh si unisce ai Reavers, un gruppo anti-mutanti guidato da Donald Pierce. Il rifiuto della famiglia 2035: quando cerebro individua un nuovo mutante nell'area Dani Moonstar viene inviata ad investigare. Allo stesso tempo i Reavers organizzano il rapimento di Walter Barrett nel tentativo di arrivare alla sua figlia mutante, Sofia Mantega, ma vengono coinvolti in uno scontro con un gruppo degli studenti di Xavier (Sofia stessa studia infatti alla scuola). Nella collutazione Duncan viene ferito: la preoccupazione e il desiderio di poterlo guarire di Josh sbloccano il suo potere mutante, che gli permette di guarirlo. Trova tuttavia poca gratitudine da parte del migliore amico, le cui uniche parole di ringraziamento sono: "Ti ho visto. Sei uno scherzo della natura come loro", e Josh è costretto a renderlo incosciente. Poco dopo, Donald Pierce pugnala alle spalle Laurie Collins (una delle ragazze mutanti), lasciandola a dissanguarsi sul pavimento. Nella confusione, seppur in panico, Josh si avvicina e utilizza i suoi poteri consapevolmente, guarendo anche lei. Laurie si prende una cotta istantanea. Quando, tuttavia, Dani offre a Josh un posto alla scuola, lui rifiuta nettamente e con rabbia, ancora spaventato dagli avvenimenti e da se stesso. Decide quindi di tornare a casa, ma trova ad aspettarlo tutto il gruppo dei Reavers, che lo picchiano pesantemente. Quando i suoi genitori scoprono che è un mutante lo diseredano. Xavier Institute Senza nessun altro posto dove andare, Josh si reca alla scuola di Xavier, anche se riluttante. Viene messo in camera con David Alleyne, una situazione che a nessuno dei due piace (David, infatti, era uno degli studenti nel gruppo attaccato dai Reavers). Sperando ingenuamente in un intervento dei genitori, Josh scrive a casa, ma questo ha l'effetto contrario a quello desiderato: madre e padre si recano sì alla scuola, ma non per portarlo via. Rendono anzi molto chiaro che hanno rinunciato alla tutela legale del figlio, affidandola alla scuola, e che non vogliono più vederlo. Josh non lo sa, ma la tutela è stata affidata nel particolare a Dani Moonstar, che crede fermamente nelle ottime potenzialità del ragazzo nonostante i suoi trascorsi. Arrabbiato, deluso e tradito, Josh ci metterà un po' ad aprirsi di nuovo. Pian piano, tuttavia, inizia a farsi un gruppo di amici. Fra questi: Victor Borkowski, Santo Vaccarro, Cessily Kincaid e soprattutto Julian Keller. Essendo entrambi due teste calde, si trascinano a vicenda in avventure più o meno (ma soprattutto più) contro le regole della scuola, finendo per passare bene o male il primo mese di permanenza lì in punizione. Questo gruppo, tuttavia, ha breve durata: Josh viene infatti rifiutato nel momento in cui si scopre che aveva fatto parte dei Reavers. Verrà poi integrato lentamente nei nuovi New Mutants, la training squad di Dani (in cui, guarda un po', c'è anche Laurie Collins), nella quale entra anche come membro effettivo. Golden Boy Da definire bene. Rahne Sinclair torna alla scuola, dopo aver perso l'abilità di entrare nella sua forma lupina, completamente cambiata: è sparita la ragazzina timida dei New Mutants e al suo posto c'è una biker sexy e spregiudicata. Josh si prende una sbandata colossale al minuto uno, con grande sgomento di Laurie che aveva quasi raccolto il coraggio per chiedergli di uscire. A Rahne viene inizialmente rifiutato un posto da insegnante a causa della sua immaturità. Josh la incontra in un bar la sera stessa, e ipotizza che la sua nuova attitudine è un modo per rilasciare gli istinti che prima poteva imputare al "lupo". Mentre stanno ritornando alla scuola, Rahne realizza che in effetti sì, vorrebbe il "lupo" indietro, contrariamente alle sue dichiarazioni precedenti. Mentre i due si baciano, Josh guarisce l'effetto dell'arma che l'aveva depotenziata, permettendole di assumere la sua forma lupina. Rahne, tuttavia, perde il controllo e lo ferisce a morte. Fortunamente Laurie, che lo stava cercando, capita sulla scena, e riesce per la prima volta ad utilizzare consapevolmente i suoi poteri (feromoni) per far allontanare Rahne. Josh viene trasferito immediatamente nell'infermeria, ma l'unico altro guaritore degli X-men (Warren Warthington III) non è presente alla scuola e la medicina tradizionale non è abbastanza per guarirlo. David Alleyne (Prodigy), però, ha un'idea: si rende conto che, se riescono a svegliare Josh, lui può guarirsi da solo. Anche se riluttante, non vedendo altre alternative, Hank Mccoy (Beast) acconsente. Noriko Ashida (Surge) lo sveglia e Laurie lo tiene calmo il tempo necessario a guarirsi. Josh sta bene, ma questo avvenimento ha un effetto secondario: la sua pelle diventa dorata, probabilmente a causa dell'attivazione di una mutazione secondaria. Dani, tuttavia, ipotizza che sia stato il profondo desiderio di Josh di essere finalmente il "golden boy" (ragazzo perfetto) ad aver cambiato il colore della sua pelle. New Mutants Succedono cose. Arriva gente. Altra gente se ne va. Josh fa l'adolescente con Rahne e Laurie. La sua indecisione fra le due causerà non poche tensioni all'interno della squadra, ma alla fine tutti si chiariscono e Josh lascia definitivamente perdere Rahne. La danger room diventa senziente: nel casino che segue Josh cura praticamente tutto lo staff anziano della scuola, uscendone esausto. Quella merda di Stryker non ucciderà i miei bambini. Magari finisce ammazzato lui da Raven. Spero. Succedono altre cose. Devo capire come da noi Josh scopre la parte distruttiva dei suoi poteri, e come ne esce. Quest for Magik 2036: Xavier aiuta Josh ad imparare nozioni avanzate di anatomia, fisiologia e biologia umana "copiandole" dal cervello di Beast e "incollandole" nel suo, per aiutarlo nel suo compito da guaritore. Finiscono nel limbo. Gli avvenimenti sono provanti per tutti. Josh riesce a ricostruire dal nulla il cuore di David che era stato strappato via da Belasco. Una volta tornato dal limbo questo gli causerà non pochi scompensi, portandolo a porsi delle domande sulla reale estensione dei suoi poteri. X-Force Ci finisce in qualche modo. Oh, serve un guaritore. E può anche fare male. Necrosha Non so se uccide Kevin. Ma rimane in quella cazzo di città a curare tutte le persone possibili e dare degna sepoltura a tutte quelle morte. Poteri e Abilità Poteri * Biocinesi: Josh è in grado di controllare la struttura biologica del proprio corpo e di quello degli altri. Teoricamente è in grado di riscrivere anche la struttura genetica di una persona. Può produrre energia biomolecolare per influire sulla materia organica con cui entra in contatto. Questa capacità gli permette di guarire i danni fisici subiti dal suo corpo o da quello di altri, riattivare abilità mutanti soppresse e ripristinare funzioni cerebrali. Non ha ancora raggiunto il suo massimo potenziale come guaritore: al momento è in grado di esercitare una guarigione di base. La sua abilità richiede la vicinanza del target: deve essere in grado di toccare la gente per curarla, ma può farlo attraverso i vestiti (non serve contatto diretto). A livello teorico, potrebbe eventualmente arrivare ad un controllo tale delle sue abilità da essere in grado di manipolare il genoma umano, alterando il colore degli occhi, della pelle e dei capelli e modificando altre caratteristiche fisiche o addirittura di riattivare geni mutanti o atavici dormienti. Può anche utilizzare i suoi poteri non solo per guarire ma anche per fare dei danni, dai più semplici a cose estreme come creare tumori o addirittura uccidere. *'Pelle bicromatico-morfica': Dopo che Josh si è guarito da solo, la sua pelle è diventata dorata, probabilmente a causa di una mutazione secondaria. Normalmente la pelle rimane color oro, ma se usa i suoi poteri per danneggiare o uccidere le persone diventa di un nero metallico, una reazione che sembra del tutto involontaria. E' molto più difficile per lui far tornare la sua pelle al suo colore dorato normale piuttosto che farla diventare nera. Abilità * Medicina: grazie alle conoscenze che gli sono state impiantate nel cervello da Xavier, Josh ha una conoscenza altissima delle nozioni di anatomia, fisiologia e biologia umane. Debolezze * A causa del fine controllo che Josh ha sulla sua biologia, paradossalmente è molto difficile da trattare a livello medico. Di solito quando sforza troppo i suoi poteri sviene e rimane in coma per un certo periodo di tempo. Il Dr. Nemesis ha ipotizzato che in quei periodi il suo DNA si ripari. Attrezzatura * Tuta della New Mutants training squad. Purtroppo è bianca e gialla. Su un tizio biondo e dorato. * Tuta rinforzata dell'X-force. Questa per fortuna è nera e grigia. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10812 è Jocelyn Foley. * In Earth 12108 è Joshua Foley. * In Earth 88108 non lo so. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 2'''. * Team '''Science. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Tassorosso. * A Westeros sarebbe un Maestro della Cittadella. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un fagiano dorato. * Col tempo è arrivato a volere molto bene a Dani, e considera David un po' come il suo fratello maggiore. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 2 Abilità combattive 3-4* *dopo l'addestramento X-men Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men Categoria:X-Force